There are some existing specifications which define the communications and operational support interface requirements for a data-over-cable system. One of these specifications is data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS), an international standard which permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing cable television (CATV) system and is employed by many cable television operators to provide Internet access over their existing hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) infrastructure.
Cable modems based on solutions such as DOCSIS are expensive and are not suitable to provide a quality of service (QoS) that is sensitive to real time audio communication and video streaming services in cable networks. It is desirable to develop a new system to transmit data through a CATV cable access network which can guarantee good quality of service (QoS) and leverage off of existing standard protocols at a reasonable cost. A user-terminal device or modem which operates on an existing CATV system and provides data services, such as wireless connectivity to an internet protocol network, is also desirable in a cable data system. In such a modem, reasonable opportunity to support both a cable interface and a wireless interface is sought to ensure sufficient bandwidth availability for a good quality user experience.